New Year's Celebrations
by XquidditchxbeaterX
Summary: Dinner with loved ones, a cute gift, and some midnight loving, New Year sure seems festive for Sirius and Remus.Also has humor as its genre.


Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me, except for the plot.

Warning: fluff, slash, WAFF

AN: Thought I would give my contribution for the New Year. Not exactly original, but check it out. Oh, and characters who are supposed to be dead aren't dead here (i couldn't bare that!). I apologize for any mistakes in advance.

* * *

Remus was currently in a muddle. It was his turn to decide how they were going to spend New Year, and in his bid to create a homely environment, he had invited the Weasleys, and Harry and his lover to Grimmauld's Place. Sirius had approved of that idea, and even offered to help him, but he had turned down the offer, since Sirius always manages to ruin his plans, although it needs to be said in his defense that he always did it unintentionally.

So he had wisely turned down the offer, but that didn't mean he couldn't accept Molly's help. But that too he had turned down, since he had adamantly wanted to be the perfect host, and cook all of the food from scratch_ without anyone's help._

What does medium heat mean? What the hell are porcinis? Is it normal for the onions to be smoking? Does everyone burn their hand while cooking? And who finished all the buckets of ice cream? _Sirius, _Remus murmured under his breath.

Who knew that cooking could be so hard! He had thought that following his mother's recipes would be easy, no hassle to it; but sadly he was wrong. No wonder he had also sucked in Potions, he just wasn't capable enough to brew anything.

In retrospective, it would have been prudent of Remus to have checked if he had all the supplies and understood his mother's instructions. But obviously Remus hadn't, or else the kitchen wouldn't have been a mess, with all the ingredients strewn everywhere, and all the cabinets opened and emptied of their utensils. What was the use of buying all this when he didn't know when or how to use them?

So, left with no choice, and having enough grace to admit to his lack of cooking skills, he contacted Molly, praying that she wasn't too busy to help him. It was three hours before the guests were due, and without Molly's help, the New Year's Feast would be as good as non-existent.

_God bless Molly_, Remus thought gratefully as it turned out that Molly was only too happy to assist. _Assist, tsh, who am I kidding? I'll just stick to dicing and chopping, and maybe some cautious stirring. No way am I __cooking__ anything._

True to her word, Molly arrived through Floo a minute later. Remus was grateful that he had all but kicked Sirius out of the house. No way could he stomach his failure as a cook and Sirius' Hah, We Both Suck smug look in one day.

To his sheer humiliation, even with Molly's supervision, he had burnt the potatoes, and seeing his difficulty and depression over his cooking skills, the Matron of the Weasleys had ushered him out of the kitchen, refusing to believe his excuse of "It's the kitchen's fault! It hates me!"

Truth be told, Remus was glad he was nowhere near the kitchen; it just dampened his New Year's spirit. He busied himself with self grooming, taking a long, luxurious bath and choosing his dress robes. If Remus had taken a good look at his actions, he would have been surprised that he cared so much about his looks, but then he would have also excused himself by saying that he _was _the host,after all. A party reflects the host, and vice-versa. He could afford to pamper himself one-in-a-while, as long as Sirius wasn't at home. His childish claim that he was the more masculine male in the relationship due to his ruffled and shabby look would obviously be mocked at by Sirius with such displays of preening.

They had started the whole argument over who was the "maler male" (yes, that was Sirius' exact words) when they had overheard Harry and Draco's spat of the same nature. They had laughed surreptitiously at that, but then Sirius insisted on taking up the argument themselves. And now, both of them always ribbed each other every chance they got, all of it done in good humor of course.

Remus got ready with half-an-hour to spare, so he arranged the tables; not caring about the proper places for the knives and forks, and sniggering when he thought about Draco's expression at the lack of etiquette. After setting the table, he went into the kitchen, and was immediately assaulted by the delicious smells of the food. Molly had diligently cooked all the food found in the recipes, and now he was witnessing a vast spread of mouth-watering food.

"Oh Molly, Thanks so much for rescuing me so promptly. You're a life-saver!" Remus pecked her cheek, chuckling when she flushed at the attention.

"No problem dear. I told you I was only too happy to help. You know how I love to cook."

Remus nodded, and set about tidying the place one last time, not noticing Mrs. Weasley's tearful smile. _He's changed so much since Sirius' arrival. The old Remus is back. _

She shuddered involuntarily when she remembered Remus' life-less eyes and pallid countenance before Sirius' escape. It was two years after the war, and even now Mrs. Weasley appreciated Remus' lively spirit, since she had grown to love him as her own brother.

The bell rang, indicating the arrival of the guests. Remus opened the door, and greeted the whole Weasley clan, complete with everyone's spouses and children. The original Weasley kids by themselves made up a huge group; but they coupled with _their_kids, the group was incomparable to any other family. Mr. Weasley, Bill with Fleur, Charlie and his partner Michael, Percy and Penelope, Fred and Angelina, George and Katie, Ron and Hermione, Ginny and Neville, and not to mention their kids were all present.

Remus was buried under a mountain of coats by the time all of them had entered. They had all offered to help of course, but Remus, feeling that it was the host's responsibility had declined.

"Need a hand…on second thought, make it hands," a deep voice came from behind Remus.

Remus turned and smiled at his ever-handsome lover. "Do I ever! Here you take half."

"You do know that Kreature can do all this, right?" Sirius asked, raising one of his shapely eyebrows.

"I know, but I wanted to give him a break, being it New Year and all"

"You're too good Rem," Sirius said, and made his way towards the coat rack, that was situated where his mother's portrait used to be. He missed his mother everyday, NOT, more like rejoiced in her absence. He was always glad that he had disposed the ruddy portrait, in a Sirius fashion no less, after all no one would use a chainsaw to take care of a picture.

The bell rang for the second time, and Remus opened the door to admit the last of his guests, Harry and Draco. It still amazed him that the couple was able to weather out all the storms in their relationship.

"Hello Remus, Sirius. It's so nice of you to invite us. I was just telling that to Draco, right?" Harry said, inconspicuously elbowing him to answer appropriately.

"Of course, it's always a pleasure to spend time with Harry's family," Draco said dutifully.

They all settled in the living room, drinking and having a merry time, while the kids took the opportunity of all of them being together, and raced around the huge house.

All the adults were thoroughly inebriated after a few hours; even Draco had slipped off his Malfoy façade. The kids upon seeing this just giggled, since this enabled them to create mischief without being reprimanded.

The boys raced around with their brooms in the house's basement—they had all discreetly shrunken and hid their brooms in their coat pockets, while the girls gave Kreature a makeover; although Rose steadfastly refused to participate, instead she just amusedly watched them apply lip gloss on a squirming Kreature.

By the time dinner came, all of them were enjoying themselves; but of course Remus not wanting his guests to starve—even though they all much rather preferred to just drank—steered them all into the dining room.

To say the room was crowded would be an understatement. The problem was solved when the kids were all allowed to eat in the living room, while watching TV, the parents yielding to their pleas since it was such a joyous occasion. But all of them were warned to be their on their best behavior, or else they would all be forced to act as testing subjects for Draco's many Potion experiments.

"More or less, we'll all be guinea pigs or lab rats," Rose muttered, but groaned when all her cousins insisted on her explaining the muggle analogies.

Dinner passed by well, all them remarking how delicious the food were: the soups, meats, salads and deserts—all of them needing individual praise for their scrumptiousness. Remus blushed at that, reluctantly admitting that it had all been Molly's creations. And except for a few chuckles from the twins and Sirius, no one gave Remus a hard time about that, all of them confessing that they all had trouble in the kitchen, especially Hermione, her Christmas Dinner fiasco of burnt turkey not forgotten by anyone.

They all helped put away the dishes, and made their way to the cozy living room; couples nestling each other, while the kids played a game of Exploding Snap. Midnight was nearing, and the twins brought out their latest creations. They explained that it was their rendition of the muggle firecrackers, which only Hermione, Harry, and Rose understood.

They counted down the seconds together, and when it struck midnight, the twins let loose their Cracking Fireballs (so very original), but to their credit it really was made out of fireballs, although it was harmless.

The balls exploded beautifully in the room, sinking the room in a sea of vibrant colors. They spelled out messages in the air, all of them being tame New Year's Greetings, the Weasley twins has surprisingly opted for cheeriness rather than hilariousness. The wisps of fire descended upon them, showering them all with skin-tingling, warm flames.

A few drinking games and sing-alongs later, the guests slowly started departing, soon leaving Remus and Sirius alone.

"You were a wonderful host today," Sirius said, his face pressed against Remus' neck, breathing in his scent.

"God, you smell divine!"

Remus chuckled, it seemed that Sirius loved to smell him, since he often did that; perhaps the man has more in common with his animagus form than Remus previously thought. _Hmm, that explains why he loves to lick me so much_, Remus thought, feeling a blush creeping up his neck.

"Wait here, I have your gift," Sirius said as he got off the couch and exited the room. Remus heard him climbing up the attic, and curiously wondered about the gift possibilities.

They always did this; one of them would decide and take care of how they spent their New Year, while the other bought a gift that could be shared by them both. This was their New Year's tradition, and they always took turns with their roles. Last year, Remus had bought a hot tub for them. He still reaped the rewards of that gift, and would most definitely continue to do so for the foreseeable future.

He heard Sirius' footsteps in the hallway, but before entering he called out, "Close your eyes, I want this to be a surprise."

Was it just his imagination, or did Sirius sound nervous? Nevertheless, Remus obediently complied, and impatiently waited on the edge of the couch seat.

"Okay, you can open them now."

Remus opened his eyes to a very cute sight. There in Sirius' hands, was an adorable puppy; it's tail wagging, and tongue lolling out, as it stared curiously at Remus.

"A puppy!" Remus exclaimed as he eagerly scooped up the unresisting puppy, it excitedly started licking his face, yipping in joy.

"Sirius, you outdid yourself this time!" he managed to say, since the puppy didn't seem to stop licking him anytime soon.

Sirius grinned, "Glad you like him."

"Like him? I love him!"

"Good. I was kind of scared, since I didn't know if you'll mind a new addition to the family."

"Then you clearly don't know me well enough. How did you keep him a secret? I suspect he would have been a handful."

"That was all Kreature. He was responsible for feeding him; I got him only today, anyways. I also sound-proofed the attic, so that no one could hear the silly mutt."

Remus examined the pup closely. "You know, there's something strange about him. Most dogs aren't too fond of me, yet here he is overly friendly and carefree. He also seems quite…wolfish, for a lack of a better word."

"You're right. He is actually a hybrid of a wolf and a hunting dog, a Saarloos Wolfdog he is called, so he isn't too cautious of you. It's a good thing he's just a pup, or else he would have been uncontrollable and rowdy."

The pup had a blackish-brown coat over most of its body, although its limbs were light brown in color, its ears were erect, and his muzzle was pointed; Remus could clearly see its resemblance to a wolf.

"Wow, that's so thoughtful of you Siri. Thank you, so much."

"Yeah, for once, my gift actually has a metaphoric meaning to it. To me, it represents us. This pup is the embodiment of us being one, and able to exist splendidly together. We clearly belong with each other, " he said, love evident in his eyes as he locked his gaze with Remus.

Remus was inundated with emotions. He knew he felt the same way, but for Sirius to express it in such a tender and original form nearly stopped him breathing. His heart was racing with joy, and he couldn't keep his hands to himself.

He gently dropped the pup to the floor, and pulled Sirius onto the couch. He kissed him gently, whispering, "I feel the same way too," before flipping their positions.

Remus was straddling a grinning Sirius, and quickly swooped down to claim his complying lips again. This time the kiss was passionate and forceful, their lips moving in sync, while their tongues probed each other's wet caverns, exploring and tasting.

Remus fully settled his weight onto Sirius, letting their erection press against each other through their trousers, and delighting in the moan that Sirius uttered. His hands tangled up in Sirius' long locks, while Sirius' hands wandered all over the body on top of him; his hands especially curious about Remus' arse.

Pretty soon, docile kisses weren't enough for them, and so they started frotting against one other, desperate for more friction.

Sirius growled possessively and rasped out, "Bedroom, now, where we can be one physically."

Remus answered by immediately getting off the couch, surprising himself with his agility, and pulled Sirius towards him. Sirius happily followed, eager to get more action and unmindful of the pup who had curiously watched the whole show of the two men lustfully devouring each other, and rocking against each other while letting out broken moans and groans.

The bedroom door closed with a bang, and even through the closed door, one could hear the loud creaking of the bed, where undoubtedly, they were creating their own fireworks.

* * *

As usual, **reviews **would be greatly appreciated, let me know what you think. Con crits are also welcome, of course not flames.

If anyone thinks that this should be M rated tell me so, or if anyone wants more action (grin), then you can request for it. Lol, this is actually really less for me, in my standards anyways., but I thought I'll keep it innocent.

**Happy new Year everyone!!**


End file.
